


LESBIAN ANAL NURSE

by Patty_Parker60



Series: HARRIETT BURNSIDE-SUBMISSIVE ANAL LESBIAN [1]
Category: Original Work, Original characters - Fandom, lgbtq - Fandom
Genre: Dominant Lesbian, F/F, LGBTQ, Lesbian Anal, Lezdom, Submissive Lesbian, rough anal sex, strapon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 09:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20598689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60
Summary: Harriet Burnside, a widowed Brunette Beautywith a traffic-stopping face and figure, is aNurse at a large metro hospital-she graduallybecomes the Submissive Lesbian 'Bottom' ofevery Lesbian 'Top' in the medical center.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MTL17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/gifts), [lila_luscious1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/gifts), [beckysue_bonner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/gifts), [ll72](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ll72/gifts), [nonosaves551](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=nonosaves551), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [DoubtLovesFaith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubtLovesFaith/gifts).

She is a graduate of the advanced nursing degree program from Moscow University, as well as a Master’s in hospital administration from the University of Kansas USA. Her record as a highly competent nurse and supervisor at two other major-city hospitals is impeccable. Her position as head nurse pays $65,000 per year, more than enough to allow her to indulge in her many, say, unorthodox tastes. Those in the know are aware that Irinia is 100% gay, with a bent toward domination. At both of her previous positions, she beds all of the nurses who are willing, and a few who AREN’T…she owns a large collection of strap-on dildos, anal beads, vibrators, whips, and nipple clamps, and has a taste for females with large bosoms, small waists, and big, shapely butts; there are quite a few to be had in this hospital (what a military man/woman might refer to as a “target rich environment)…. She likes her sex kinky, and any woman she beds becomes oh so aware of the Russian woman's penchant for anal sex; many cannot not endure more than a few sessions at the business end of one of her strap-ons, and so she goes through bed partners like Oprah’s audiences go through Kleenex. 

Truth be told, Head Nurse Kalenko leaves her last position by mutual consent after being discovered anal-fucking the hospital chief's bosomy, mature wife in the administrator's own office; the wife is 25 years her husband's junior and ripe for conquest; she is one of the few who can take one of Irinia's infamous deep-anal penetrations and beg for more. She was lying on her back, on top of hubby's desk, her stocking-ed ankles atop Irinia's shoulders when her 65 year old spouse walked in and caught them. Irinia had just achieved the "perfect gape" and was hammering her point home; her blonde partner was farting uncontrollably with each ramming thrust when the woman's husband gave a gurgling yell, clutched at his heart, and keeled-over. The poor fellow might have been saved if the two females had ceased rutting right then and there, but they didn't…Irinia, sensing that this might be her last opportunity to fuck the luscious socialite, never paused in her ass-wrecking endeavors. By the time she had finished and both women had spent themselves at least half a dozen times, she had packed the hapless, newly-widowed slut's "fudge" so hard and so deep that the poor woman couldn't shit for a WEEK!

She hadn't left that hospital then; that came at week later at the husband's wake. Lila Jurgen's, the widow, was bent over the casket, her black dress hiked over her hips, enduring yet another of the insatiable Irinia's ass-poundings. The other guests were in another room, eating and commiserating, when Lila yelled bloody murder after a particularly deep, bowel-wrecking thrust of Irinia's monster cock.

By the time the group of mourners made their way into the back room, they were greeted by a sight that would haunt (and DELIGHT, in some cases) them for a long time: the grieving widow, her big boobs wobbling to and fro, her luscious ass, the milk-white globes framed so spectacularly by the lacy black straps of her garter-belt, jiggling like jello while another woman, with a huge contraption of some kind, now stained brown, was fornicating in the delectable blonde's anus! Some fainted, some yelled curses, children ran from the room, distraught, and some simply stood there ogling the unbelievable sight. 

The incident was hushed-up and swept under the rug; a scandal would have brought down the hospital and ruined the good name of Miles Jurgens, the deceased administrator. Irinia agreed to leave with a sizable severance and a glowing recommendation from none other than Lila Jurgens! The lascivious widow embarked on a long cruise soon after, but that's surely not the last anyone heard of her…

Now Irinia has the chance to bed the most luscious nurse in the hospital, Harriet Burnside…such an "old-fashioned" name for such a beautiful young woman…the opportunity sort of fell into her lap: the son and daughter of one of the ICU's elderly patients had requested and been approved to install a hidden camera in their mother's room, as a precaution against mistreatment of their parent (the old lady had been mistreated and abused at a different facility, sporting unexplained bruises and suffering a fractured rib. The siblings couldn't prove any abuse, but had removed their mother from that facility and had her admitted at Lowe's Memorial).

Irinia had been charged with reviewing the tapes nightly. No one else but the head nurse and hospital administrator knew about the camera. If anything related to abuse or misconduct was found, it would be turned-over to security and the police. Irinia had not found any abuse, but she had discovered some misconduct: several instances of Nurse Burnside pocketing syringes with drugs still in them.

Head Nurse Kalenko had checked: all excess drugs were to be turned-in to herself and accounted for in a special logbook…none had been. The nurse was obviously pilfering narcotics and likely selling them on the street. Now that she had the visual proof, Irinia intended to use what she had to blackmail Harriet into a sexual relationship, and possibly, a business one, cutting out whoever her middle-man was, if there was one; she doubted Harriet had the connections necessary to sell the drugs on her own. She sat back in her leather executive chair, already getting wet at the thought of driving her biggest, thickest strap on into her subordinate's made-for-butt-fucking ass. 

Harriet Burnside, our mega-stacked main character of this series, has been summoned to the office of Iranian Kalikow, her department's Head Nurse and lesbian butt-buster extraordinaire. After being confronted with the evidence of her crimes, Harriett begs and pleads for mercy, but in the end is force to submit to the kinky Russian woman's perverse desire for her luscious body. In return for her submission, the Head Nurse has agreed to head-off any civil or criminal charges, and has guaranteed Harriett that she will keep her job. We begin the story with the two women stripped for action, and Harriett on her knees, sucking-off her lecherous boss..... 

Poor Harriet gags as the fat plum-sized head is forced past her delicate lips and into her mouth. She whimpers as the solid length of bogus penis completely fills her mouth. The heartless Head Nurse pays no attention and gathers the beautiful brunette's pinned-up hair in her strong fingers, moving her head up and down, a rhythm she soon matches with her own hips. Her slim hips thrust upwards to meet her subordinate's mouth each time it bobs down. Harriett is desperate to slow the rapid tempo, but the dominant Russian woman will have none of it.

"Behave yourself, Nurse Burnside; I'm controlling this." Harriett realizes that perhaps the best way to bring her ordeal to an end might be to exhibit more enthusiasm for the task, and so she opens her mouth wide and concentrates on opening her throat, as she did when Ben was alive. Irinia Kalenko is quite pleased by this act of submission.

"There, now; that's it; show me what you can do with that pretty mouth."

This goes on for awhile longer, until the bossy Head Nurse decides she is ready to take the activity to the next level: She reaches under one of the sofa cushions and produces a bottle of baby oil, which she hands to Harriett. "Here," she said, handing the plastic container to the surprised brunette. "Lube up my cock. Feel free to use as much as you want; believe me, you're gonna need it." 

To Harriett, this statement sounds rather ominous. She pushes her dark suspicions aside and does as she's ordered, un-capping the bottle and drizzling the viscous fluid onto her supervisor's big rubber dong, massaging it onto the thick staff with knowing fingers. She has performed this task more times than she can count when Ben was alive; his penchant for rough anal sex was a staple of their sex life. When she has finished, Irinia stands up, her huge dick on eye-level with the increasingly-horny 35 year old. This is by far the biggest dick Harriet’s ever seen; The Russian woman’s "balls" hang beneath it's base like plums in a bag, and for a moment Harriett is panicked at the thought of taking the huge member into her body. Seeing this, Irinia steps closer, grasping her by the shoulders and lifting her to her feet. Harriett gasps-aloud as the oiled tool pokes into her soft belly when the other woman pulls her close.

"W-what are you going to do?" the trembling brunette manages to squeak. 

Ms Kalenko's reply is immediate and cold. "Stop asking questions. Now get onto the sofa, on all fours."

Afraid to disobey, Harriett does as she's told. She can't help the shudder of dread that courses through her.

She slumps onto her elbows, her delightful behind lifted tantalizingly high. And delightful it was: big, round, and firm, bisected on each side by the lacy straps of her suspender belt. She flinches as her hefty cheeks are pried apart and more lubricant is dribbled onto her tender brown pucker. Irinia presses forward, and rubs the tip of her dong in the slick split between the huge-chested nurse's spread buttocks, eliciting a gasping whimper from the kneeling brunette. The oily cock-tip comes to rest against her anal opening, then a slight pressure as it begins to bully its way past her sphincter muscle. Her boss seems to have quite a few of her late husband's sadistic tendencies, and she is quite sure that the bullying would not cease until the entire length of the predatory Russian woman's "cock" is buried deep in her backside. 

The pressure increases, stretching and stretching and stretching her until the unrepentant tip pops inside the beleaguered brunette's anus: It's in! "Eeeek!!" Harriett groans as the solid length pushes deeper, stretching her terribly and opening her wide. The butt-stuffed nurse lets-out a long sigh of relief as Irinia's hips come to rest at last against her soft buttocks. 

A few moments later, Irinia begins to sodomize her gorgeously-stacked employee with smooth, easy strokes.

This is not Harriett's first trip down the "Hershey Highway", and except for the extra-thick girth of the thing, she manages to accept the 12" latex monster almost as easily as she had Ben's formidable man-meat. 

At least, that's what she believes AT FIRST… as long as her boss's in and out strokes remain slow and steady the buggering is not unlike the many doled out by Dr. Ben Burnside; then the horny immigrant picks-up the pace: Irinia's strong, slim hips begin to pump into her partner hard and fast; pushing everything she has into Harriett and almost causing her to cry-out, which the besieged underling prevents by knuckling of one of her hands tightly against her open, gasping lips. 

Her rhythm established, Irinia sets a slightly more rapid pace, plowing into Harriet's loosened back-door like a pile-driver. Each time her rampant cock would hit bottom, Harriett farts; barely-audible at first, then louder and more lewdly, more fragrantly as well as the foreign woman seems determined to carve-out new territory in the voluptuously-built brunette's digestive tract. 

Her lips curl in anguish and her face flushes pink, while strands of her dark hair, which have escaped her conservative bun, plaster themselves against her lovely face. Her head rolls on the arm of the couch while Irinia continues to dig-away at her pliant anal trench. Guttural grunts of pain-pleasure escape the mammoth-bosomed brunette as she wrestles with the maximum-sized pseudo dong deeply-embedded in her rectum. The voluptuously-built widow’s fleshy, pallid rump wobbles gelatinously each time Irina’s belly and strong thighs make contact with them. 

The familiar heat spikes in her belly as the energetic buggery continues. Irinia notes with relish how easily her staff's puckered sphincter has yielded to her thick member; how it dilates wildly in an effort to accept every inch of her man-made shunt. "Hmmm; you like "Mr. Big, you nasty bitch?" Don't worry; there's plenty more where this comes from." 

The harder and deeper Irinia plunges her cock the more Harriett likes it. She had no willpower left; she simply allows the other woman to do as she wishes. The heat of the nasty anal-fucking, the power and domination of her boss, the solid, constant weight of the rubberized "balls" slap, slap, slapping against her swollen cunt-lips all conspire to initiate a series of "pre-orgasms" as a prelude to the 'BIG ONE'...

Harriett's stomach clutches spasmodically, her hips churn in a herky-jerky, shuddering fashion, and it feels as if the top of her head blows-off from the force of her orgasm while Irinia rides her to the very end. 

LATER>>>>

Both women are dressed and have taken their original seats behind and in front of Irinia's desk.

Now that she's had her, she has no intention of allowing Harriett to be fired, much less arrested, for her crimes, and tells her so.

“Ms Burnside, now that you've lived-up to your part of our little "bargain", I intend to live up to mine”.  
In an hour, you are to tell your friend and co-criminal that you have more drugs to turn-over; tell him you'll meet him on the basement, behind the main cooling system, at 4 pm."

Harriett is confused. "But I don't have any drugs; I haven't been on rounds yet."

"Keep your eye on the ball, Harriett," Irinia advises her sharply. "You do as you are told, let me worry about the rest. It doesn't matter about the drugs; you won't be meeting him. A friend of mine will." 

Harriett has more questions, but has been cowed by Irinia's authoritative tone and manner.

She decides it's best to keep quiet and let things play-out as they will. 

A few minutes later, Nurse Burnside leaves the office, very much conscious of the smirking gaze she receives from Irinia's Assistant Head Nurse on her way out the door.

Once Harriett is gone, Irinia picks-up the phone and dials an outside extension.

"Hello, Sergei?" A string of rapid Russian follows....


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FOREWORD: The word is out about Harriett, and all of the dominant female staff are lining-up to get a piece of her. The Assistant Hospital Adminstrator is a sexy 25 year old from Puerto Rico named Jessica (Jessie) Mendez, a knock-out beauty who stands 5'-8" and measures 36D-25-38. She has striking green eyes and long reddish-brown hair, (she strongly resembles Daisy Fuentes), and is "cut" for a woman, due to her routine of three visits a week to the Hospital's well-stocked gym. Once she is filled-in by Irinia Kalenko, with whom she has busted many a female butt with (including Lila Jergens, whom we'll hear more from in a future chapter-see ANAL NURSE 2) about the stacked and lovely Harriett, only a few hours pass before she summons the beautiful RN to her office. Twenty minutes later, poor Harriett "ends-up" bent-over a huge over-stuffed chair, the hem of her uniform hiked-up over her gorgeous ass, preparing to get bum-stuffed by the likes of Jessie's 13" black latex strap-on dingus.

Once again, Harriett Burnside finds herself on all-fours, about to get anal-fucked by yet another of the hospital's butt-hungry, strap-on wielding females. In this position, the luscious nurse's buttocks are slightly-ajar, allowing her partner a peek at the dark brown pucker of her anus. The big, round, pillowy cheeks of her milk-white buttocks are framed deliciously between the frilly straps of her royal-blue suspender belt, and her watermelon-sized tits hang free of her bra cups, the nipples thickened into huge brown thumb-sized nubs. Jessie's mouth waters at this eye-popping vision as she tightens the leather harness of her huge black she-cock and readies herself to frolic in the abundant playground of the delectable RN's magnificent charms. Harriett risks a peek back over her left shoulder, and her eyes widen at what she sees:

Jessie wears nothing but a pair of black mules and a string of black pearls, besides the 12+" slab of rubber dildo affixed to her slim middle. The muscular woman's "balls" hang heavy beneath the base of her cock-shaft; they bulge obscenely from between her smooth, strong thighs like a pair of plump, juicy plums. Harriett watches Jessie slather a hand-ful of baby oil onto the formidable horse-dick, then more; she'd hoped that perhaps her terribly-sore bottom would get some respite from the near-continous reaming it had withstood since she'd arrived at work; the amount of lubricant that the AHA is using tells a different story....

An expression of hopelessness clouds Harriet's gorgeous face; she knows full-well that the dominant Latina will be satisfied with nothing less then anal sex. This will be the sixth time within a 12 hour period, and Harriett doesn't know how much more abuse her poor pooper can take. All she can hope for is that "La Pantera" (The Panther), as she is known, will have mercy on her when she sees the state of her over-used rear end. Despite her trepidation, a familiar dampness moistens Harriett's womanhood as the sexy Assistant Hospital Administrator moves toward her, the giant black dong bobbing ahead of her like some sort of unwieldy truncheon. Harriett is resigned to her fate, and lifts her plump ass high in surrender.

Despite her partner's trembling, Jessie snickers as the woman's lush buttocks separate to the gentlest of caresses, surrendering the enticing little pucker between. The sexy Latina wets her thumb and presses it into the dark, smelly crevice, rubbing the reddened, raw-looking shit-cutter. With her free hand, she flips the cap from a bottle of baby oil and liberally doses Harriett's bum, and placing a hand on each buttock, opens her up. The busty brunette nurse looks so vunerable with her big bottom lifted high and her sweet brown ring-piece glistening with oil and available for penetration. "Hold still, Mami", the AHA murmurs huskily, and gripping the fat shaft of her strap-on in her fist she guides the apple-sized tip to the whorl of her partner's "star": it is the perfect target for cock-GIRL COCK.....she grabs a meaty hip in each hand and braces herself, then pushes forward with her trim, well-muscled ass.

Harriett's pulse starts to race and she trembles as the rubber cock-tip nudges inside her loose, sore anal muscle. "Oooooh, ahhhhh" she groans, dipping her flat belly in submission and raising her bum in response to the rude intrusion. Despite the discomfort, the massively-endowed widow is getting turned-on by the rough treatment, as she always does when being forced to endure the energetic sodomy all of her partners to date seem to favor. She is more and more excited when she feels the sting of Jessie Mendez' red nails digging deeply into the abundant flesh of her ass-mounds, showing her who is boss....

The muscles of the sexy Puerto Rican's thighs tense and her buttock checks flex impressively as she pushes deeper; her gorgeous face adopts a cruel sneer and her teeth clench; she checks her progress with a quick downward glance, then with a hard shove, stuffs the rugged rubber staff deep into the wimpering Harriett's squirming entrails. The five previous butt-fuckings, along with the liberal amount of lube she basted both her partner's (victim's?) tender morsel and her own "cock" with made the deep plunge a rather easy trip for the 13" ass plow. Harriett whinnies like a mare when she's lifted onto the toes of her high-heels by one particularly powerful thrust.

This last breaks-down what little resistance may have been left within the beleagured nurse's beseiged rectum, and Jessie grins in triumph as Harriett's asshole expands to accept every ridged inch of her thick instrument.

Jessie settles into an easy, steady rhythm, long-dicking the panting Harriett like a man. Harriett can no longer deny that she is being forced into these lewd acts; she can easily turn herself into the authorities and take her medicine. She would likely lose her children, though, and spend significant time in jail. These are concerns, though she can not reasonably say that they are the ONLY reasons she does not take such drastic action...the truth is, she LOVES the rough handling and brutal buggery, and has begun to crave the deep, hard penetration of the big rubber pricks that never go soft. The tremendously-titted RN's nostrils flare like a horse's as she snorkels for air; La Pantera seems bound and determined to pound the very oxygen from her lungs as the relentless buggery maintains its frantic pace. Her glorious ass-cheeks bounce and jiggle gelatinously and her milk-heavy udders sprout leaks in response to the steady, even, efficient pumping of Jessie's hips; the perverted hospital executive is driving her like a mule. The brutal butt-fucking doesn't slow even the slightest bit; forty minutes of non-stop thrusting hasn't affected Jessie in the least, though her beautiful bronze skin now has a sheen of sweat as testament to her exertions.

Harriett can't control herself; she humps back at Jessie in a lurid response to the athletic pronging. With the force of a tidal wave, Harriett cums from deep in her female core, as well as the depths of her hollowed-out bowels. Gripping her ball-sac firmly and squeezing, the cease-lessly thrusting Latina pumps a spout of creamy "jizz" out, soothing the distressed brunette's aching bowels.

Harriett slumps forward as Jessie pulls-out with a lewd "sluuurrping" sound; a succession of loud, fragrant, machine-gun-like farts erupt from her ruined back-door as she blearily opens her lipstick- smeared lips and accepts the soiled dong that Jessie presents to her into her throat.

She is too busy sucking the AHA off to notice that someone has entered the office and is approaching her from behind... 

NOTES: Irinia Kalenko's machinations have caused a series of changes in what Harriett had once deemed a hopeless situation:

The call she made after her first session was to a cousin of hers, who happens to work as "muscle" for the Russian mafia. At her request, Harriett's blackmailer is brutally beaten and forced to leave town, solving the busty nurse's immediate problem. Now Harriett's pilfering is beneficial to her, as well, as she receives a cut of all drugs that are sold.

The same cousin paid a visit to the father of Harriett's youngest child, and he had been so impressed by the burly Sergei that he presented Harriett with a support check of $2,000, which she can expect each month until the child reaches 18.

Irinia is now the source of all the positive changes in Harriett's life, and she is suitably grateful. Her previous existence as a "happily heterosexual" wife and mother are over; she has come to CRAVE the savage buggerings her female lovers inflict on her each day, and willingly indulges in whatever kinky doings her boss requires of her....

A well-spring of repressed lesbian desires is no longer buried in Harriett's psyche, nor are her sub-conscious yearnings to be dominated sexually. These had been evident during her marriage, but are now FULL-BLOWN ripe for harvesting...

Harriett can't control herself; she humps back at Jessie in a lurid response to the athletic pronging. With the force of a tidal wave, Harriett cums from deep in her female core, as well as the depths of her hollowed-out bowels. Gripping her ball-sac firmly and squeezing, the ceaselessly thrusting Latina pumps a spout of creamy "jizz" out, soothing the distressed brunette's aching bowels.

Harriett slumps forward as Jessie pulls-out with a lewd "sluuurrping" sound; a succession of loud, fragrant, machine-gun-like farts erupt from her ruined back-door as she blearily opens her lipstick-smeared lips and accepts the soiled dong that Jessie presents to her into her throat.

She is too busy sucking the AHA off to notice that someone has entered the office and is approaching her from behind...

\----------------------------------------------

It is, of course, Irinia Kalenko. Back for "seconds" so to speak...she quickly and quietly shucks-out of her slacks, leaving her blouse and pumps on. She and her second in command share a quick, conspiratory glance, after which she advances toward the still-kneeling Harriett, who is still lovingly sucking Jessie's dick.

The cheeks of her ass are like big, beautiful melons, and in her vulnerable position, they are widely-spread, exposing her raw, gaping pooper to the Russian woman's lascivious gaze. Irinia goes to her knees and moves quickly into position, grasping and spreading the surprised brunette's pillowy cheeks even wider. Glancing over her shoulder in alarm, Harriett relaxes as she recognizes the new arrival. She knows that she is in for another session of rough anal sex, and resigns herself to her fate; Jessie guides the busty nurse's head back to her previous task while Irinia takes careful aim at her glistening target.

Her throat full of rubber cock, Harriett shivers a bit as the greasy, bloated crown of Irinia's prick slides into the crevice between her cheeks to press against the undefended and thoroughly violated opening of her most private orifice. "OOOoooooahhhh!", Harriett groans pitifully; as usual, Irinia's penetration is none too gentle...

It is amazing. Utterly disgusting. Yet incredibly gratifying sensations possess her as the oily, massive dong slides deep and skewers her like a pig on a spit. She can't help but snivel softly as her poor anus repeatedly tries to close and clench about its girth, and repeatedly fails. The thing is so THICK, so terribly UN-YIELDING; solid and un-compromising. All that Harriett can do is allow the two women to use her as they will...

The huge rubber dong stuffing her jaws takes her mind off what is happening behind her, somewhat, as Jessie's shapely hips revolve in quick, even circles, pushing her saliva-slick cock in and out of the beautiful R.N.'s lipstick-smeared mouth.

Each of Irinia's hard, rapid thrusts pushes her big dick deeper into Harriett's stretched and under-siege rectum. The massively-titted brunette is sure the brutal buggery will never end. In her own defense, Harriett pushes back against the hard-pounding ass-stretcher, her asshole burns terribly as it pried even further open, stretched beyond its capacity. She cries out, but her plaintive wail is muffled by the mass of latex clogging her throat. Each gut-wrenching stroke brings more pain, yet at the same time, INCREASES the double-stuffed nurse's pleasure. She grunts and moans with each thrust; her quivering asshole struggles desperately, valiantly, to accommodate the 13" rubber weapon. Thankfully, Irinia takes pity on her and sliding one hand onto Harriett's curvy inner left thigh, she masturbates the whimpering brunette skillfully, manipulating the hard, sensitive bud of her over-heated pussy, never missing a stroke while Harriett shudders through another mind-bending orgasm.

Jessie, her lovely thighs slick with her own spend, gives a final, hip-swiveling thrust of her horse-cock, then yanks it out of the sobbing nurse's aching throat, allowing her to gasp-in deep draughts of precious oxygen.

The pounding strokes, the rasping friction of the hard rubber nub against her un-sheathed clitoris, and the nasty, perverse joy of buggering another woman combine to send Irinia from teetering on the edge to toppling over. Harriett's cry of animal joy mingles with that of her mistress as she too succumbs to the on-rushing tidal wave that buries her beneath it. Irinia rests atop her lover's sweaty back for a few moments, then withdraws. Harriett whimpers softly at the slightly painful extraction, made more so as cool rushes in to fill the void left by the massive tool's withdrawal, stinging the raw, battered walls of her inner rectum.

Yet again, the bleary-eyed nurse is presented with a "cock" fresh from her backdoor, and again she opens her mouth, submissively accepting the soiled prick like the true anal slut she has become. Once she is finished with her task of cleaning Irinia's strap-on to the Head Nurse's satisfaction, she slumps onto her bottom, still panting from her exertions. There will be no rest for the wicked, however; not yet, at least....

"My turn, baby," Jessie quips, drawing the dazed beauty into her arms and pulling her close.

Her rubber rodger is in perfect position to enter Harriett from the front, and as she has never had THAT particular orifice, she decides to sample it for the first time.....

Bracing herself above the stacked brunette nurse on her muscular arms, she begins to fuck in and out of Harriett using long, slow strokes. Harriett's skin is hot to the touch, and both women are perspiring freely within minutes. Harriett's pussy is wet and slick, the consistency of soft butter, except when she clenches her inner muscles. Jessie drives into her, grunting with the exertion, until both women are engulfed in the fiery ball of their joint spending.


End file.
